<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звездолёт капитана Магнуса by rc2204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340270">Звездолёт капитана Магнуса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204'>rc2204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Return of the Engineer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О нецелевом использовании командирского звездолёта или откуда берутся грязные слухи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>June Darby/William Fowler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Return of the Engineer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звездолёт капитана Магнуса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие происходит после эпизода TFP 3-9 "Эволюция".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оптимус Прайм тяжело прогнал воздух по вентиляции, глядя на грубый протез, заменивший его заместителю правую руку.<br/>
– Ультра Магнус останется в ремблоке, – сообщил Рэтчет. – Ему нужен отдых и медицинское наблюдение.<br/>
Доктор разложил по местам инструменты и намеревался заняться вторым пострадавшим, но внезапно не обнаружил его на привычном месте, хотя ещё совсем недавно Уилджек протирал бампером соседнюю платформу, обмениваясь любезностями с Арси.<br/>
– Ну и где этот самурай недовинченный? – после сложной операции врачу не хватало только игры в догонялки с рэкером по всей базе.<br/>
На вызовы тот не отвечал, но, судя по сигналу, находился поблизости, и медик догадывался, где он может быть.</p><p>Звездолёт Ультра Магнуса стоял под масксеткой за ангаром. Сквозь остекление кабины пробивался слабый свет. Аппарель не была заблокирована, и Рэтчет смог подняться внутрь.<br/>
Доктор не ошибся, обнаружив Уилджека свернувшимся на откидной ремплатформе лицом к стене. Трёхцветный шлакодел подключился кабелями к системам поддержки и ушёл в себя.<br/>
– Никакого уважения к профессии врача! – проворчал медбот, изучая данные с диагностического терминала и недовольно хмурясь.<br/>
Вся злость куда-то пропала. Он попытался аккуратно развернуть гонщика, за что был немедленно послан наболт.<br/>
– Отвали, я офф, – для меха, которого принудительно выдернули из режима саморемонта, автоответ был ещё предельно вежливым.<br/>
– Такими темпами ты не скоро восстановишься. Я могу вернуть тебя в строй за пару часов, – когда было нужно, Рэтчет умел убеждать.<br/>
Разрушитель наконец-то шевельнулся и активировал оптику.<br/>
– А, это ты, док? Нашёл-таки. Я надеялся, про меня забыли.<br/>
То, что Джеки не буянил, было уже хорошо, и врач даже пропустил мимо аудиодатчиков неуставное обращение.<br/>
– Знакомая тактика: на базе прикинуться героем, а отлежаться где-нибудь подальше от посторонних глаз, – презрительно фыркнул он.<br/>
– У Магнуса тут целый звездолёт, и даже медоборудование есть, – возразил рэкер. – Почему бы не воспользоваться, пока никого нет дома?<br/>
Если не считать потерянной конечности, Уилджеку досталось от Предакинга не меньше, чем его командиру, и лишь инженерные навыки позволили гонщику привести себя в относительный порядок, пока Оптимус буксировал их из уничтоженной лаборатории Шоквейва на базу.<br/>
– Капитан, в отличие от тебя, прислушивается к рекомендациям врача, – заметил Рэтчет.<br/>
– Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам, – ответил разрушитель и вновь попытался отвернуться к стене, но медик придержал бойца за плечо.<br/>
– Ты часть команды, а значит, не один. Позволь каждому заниматься своей работой.<br/>
– Как скажешь, док, – Уилджек пригасил оптику, собираясь снова уйти в оффлайн. Только вентиляцией зашумел сильнее.<br/>
Это не ускользнуло от внимания медбота, иначе возмущённый Рэтчет непременно высказал бы всё, что думал по этому поводу.<br/>
– Так и будешь терпеть, как у десептиконов на допросе?<br/>
– Бывало и хуже, – отмахнулся гонщик.<br/>
В ответ старый ворчун так затейливо выругался, что рэкер даже заслушался. Впрочем, новых выражений он не узнал и на основании этого сделал вывод, что жить будет.</p><p>На пустыню опустилась звёздная ночь. Не темнота, скорее, сумерки. Небо над горами светилось золотом, а выше переходило в густую синеву, усеянную мерцающими серебристыми точками.<br/>
Уильям Фоулер поправил галстук, развернул плечи и втянул животик. В одной руке он держал корзинку с шампанским и конфетами, а под мышкой другой – цветы.<br/>
Агент и не подозревал, что на военной базе окажется так сложно достать букет. Не гвоздики, не маки, а настоящие хризантемы. Да и местным благородным напиткам, которыми в случае необходимости можно было заправить танк, пришлось поискать менее доступную альтернативу.<br/>
Мисс Дарби в бежевой кофточке и зелёных брюках спрыгнула с подножки медицинского фургона. Она и в повседневной одежде выглядела так, как будто не успела переодеться после дежурства, а запах медикаментов пробивался даже сквозь духи. В былые времена от больничных ароматов у Фоулера сразу же сводило зубы, но сейчас они приятно бодрили. Агент подошёл ближе и обнял медсестру за талию.</p><p>Тишину на корабле Ультра Магнуса нарушал лишь негромкий треск лазерной сварки. Двое кибертронцев уже несколько минут фиксировали движение по периметру, пока что на безопасном расстоянии. Рейнджер со своей спутницей нарезал вокруг звездолёта уже третий круг, медленно, но верно приближаясь к летательному аппарату.<br/>
Голоса снаружи стали громче.<br/>
– Там внутри никого нет, капитан Магнус в ремонте, – агент Фоулер нашарил в кармане заветную бумажку с кодом.<br/>
– Но его корабль – не самое подходящее место...<br/>
– Да брось! Однажды мне пришлось заниматься этим в танковом музее, прямо в боевом отделении «Центуриона»!<br/>
Джун совершенно по-автоботски фыркнула и рассмеялась:<br/>
– У вас, военных, странные представления о романтике.<br/>
Рэтчет замер, прислушиваясь.<br/>
– Аккуратнее, ты мне проводку сожжешь! – зашипел рэкер.<br/>
– А ты не вертись на платформе, – проворчал медбот, отдергивая паяльник.<br/>
Снизу донеслись звуки вводимого кода и лязг пришедших в движение механизмов рампы.<br/>
– Док, твою ж мать! И что мы теперь делаем? – запаниковал Уилджек.<br/>
– Ничего особенного. Спокойно жгём проводку.<br/>
– Как скажешь, Солнышко! – мстительно ответил разрушитель, заметив возникшую на горизонте парочку.<br/>
– Мы не вовремя, да? – медсестра и рейнджер смущённо попятились к выходу.<br/>
– Простите, что помешали, – извинился Рэтчет.<br/>
Захлопнув броню, гонщик кубарем скатился на пол, трансформировался и вылетел в открывшийся проём. Врач едва успел подхватить свой паяльник, пока его не сплющило сложившейся платформой:<br/>
– Вернись! Я ещё не закончил!</p><p>P.S. Утром следующего дня Ультра Магнус был весьма удивлён, обнаружив в кресле пилота забытый букет.</p><p>18.03.2019</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>